


Red Heart

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, High School, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校园AU。学霸!Jared/万人迷!Jensen设定。Jared一直暗恋自己那个迷人的同班同学Jensen，而现在他似乎有机会了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Heart

第一幕

　　  
　　深色的橄榄球在他眼前抛出一道漂亮的弧线，他顺着物体抛落的方向望去，只见那个身影踏着斑驳的阳光在球场上奔跑着，灿烂的金发随着他跑动的频率飞扬，晶亮的汗水顺着下颌线滑下，在耀眼的光线下璀璨如宝石。每次这样凝视着Jensen的时候，Jared脑中会闪过一切词语，一切不成文的短句，一切难解的方程式和图形……那些在他心中无比美妙的事物，都不如对方的一个微笑完美。  
　　  
　　Jared知道全场有成百上千眼睛和他一起同时看着Jensen，流露出与他相似的眼神——狂热、盲目、充满期待，仿佛对方是一尊闪烁圣光的神像，是黯淡的天幕上不朽的月亮。Jensen永远是球场上的明星，校队里最闪亮的王牌，作为学校有史以来最强四分卫的他总是球场上的主宰者，在他领导下，校队已经在全州高中生橄榄球联赛已经取得了三个总冠军，正准备向隔壁的路易斯安那州发出挑战。那样的Jensen总是留给人“无所不能”的印象，正因为如此，他才被人们视为完美的代名词。  
　　  
　　没有人不喜欢这样的Jensen，可Jared更喜欢换下那身红色球服的他——美丽得如此懒散而没完没了的他，会轻易因为某人的一句调笑而满脸通红，会在枯燥无味的数学课上呼呼大睡，会把泡泡糖黏在某个讨厌鬼的凳子上，更加真实、随性、色彩鲜明，与他这样的书呆子完全不一样。Jared知道怎样生动地阐述庞杂的黎曼假说，知道所有推导柯西定理的方式，可是在面对Jensen的时候，他总会丧失所有语言功能，支支吾吾的样子就像一个悲惨的失语症患者，从而一次次地失掉与对方进一步交流的机会。为此，他拼命地锻炼口才，想要在Jensen面前显得不那么窘迫，不那么紧张，一学期下来，Jared大大小小的演讲比赛金奖拿了不少，就连学校广播里也在播放他的演说词，然而一旦Jensen出现在他眼前，原本口齿伶俐的他就会被立即打回原形，连一句话也说不上。  
　　  
　　这简直糟糕到了极点。Jared比谁都要明白这点，可是他无法控制自己紧闭的嘴唇像蚌壳一样张开，无法直直地望入对方那双绿得难以置信的眼睛里，更无法像学校里那些狂热的女孩一样向他表达爱意——除非是在梦里，他会拉着对方温暖的手亲吻他指间的每一个老茧，会将嘴唇压在对方光滑的额头上吻去那些晶莹的汗珠，会从对方的眼睛一直吻到唇角，再认真告诉他有多么喜欢他……光是幻想这些细节，Jared也会脸红得无可附加，而当他回想起Jensen那张红润饱满的嘴唇时，更是会感觉每一根血管都快被奔流的血液冲破，下腹胀痛得厉害。  
　　  
　　好吧，在他的想法变得更加下流之前，他必须停止继续想下去——为了避免尴尬，毕竟Jared并不仅仅满足于和他的心仪对象搂搂抱抱，他有很多难以启齿的秘密，关于自己，关于Jensen，关于某项令人血脉贲张的床上运动——就在三个月之前，Jensen很顺利地成为了他春梦里的第一个主角，他们就像两只发情的兔子一样做爱，而对方就那么趴在他腿间，用那张引人犯罪的嘴唇吸他的老二，好像它是天生就是为此准备的。虽然Jared心里一万个不想承认，可是他的身体反应很诚实地告诉了他一个颇为讽刺的事实——在Jensen的“服务”下，他一夜射了四次，而他的确很喜欢这个。  
　　  
　　可事实是，他连Jensen的手都没碰过，他们之间的谈话还停留在“你好”“你也好”的尴尬阶段，他甚至不敢朝Jensen主动搭话。  
　　  
　　天哪，Jared Padalecki，你真是个失败者。  
　　  
　　这样想着，Jared揉乱了自己那头本来就乱糟糟的头发，再次投入进眼前这场精彩的比赛里。

　　  
　　第二幕

　　  
　　眼看着毕业在即，Jensen适当地减少了校队的训练，将更多的精力投入到紧锣密鼓的学习当中。他的功课本来就不差，甚至算得上优秀，然而数学却一直是他成绩单上的唯一污点，每次考试都会将他的GPA拉下一大截，就连这次小小的课间测验也不例外。考卷发下来的时候Jensen像是早就猜到了会有这样的结果，只是闷声不吭地叹了口气，将发皱的考卷揉成团扔进书包里，然后双手抱胸地看着讲台上的Mrs.Holland在黑板上写下一串不明所以的数字。  
　　  
　　Mrs.Holland是个像清教徒一样的女人，满头银发，总是穿着严肃刻板的黑色套装，四十岁的年纪看上去就像五十岁。Jensen必须得承认，这个可怕的老女巫是他最讨厌的老师，是让他数学成绩翻车的罪魁祸首，也是他整个高中以来的最大梦魇，多亏了她，他在初中培养出的对数学的兴趣都在一节节无聊沉闷的数学课里被磨灭得一干二净，取而代之的只有无尽的困意——只要一上Mrs.Holland的数学课，下课之后总能看到他趴在课桌上睡得分外香甜的身影，可大多数时间里他都没那么走运，很显然Mrs.Holland早就盯上了他，并把他视为了重点教育对象。  
　　  
　　对方让他在数学课上出丑已经不是一次两次了，可是这还没完，每当他无法答上那些见鬼的数学问题时，Mrs.Holland总会用他最讨厌的方式令他无地自容——她会叫她的宠儿Jared Pada什么的起身作出答案，并叫他瞪大眼睛好好看清人家的解题步骤。Jared解题又快又好，每一次都不会令她失望，有时候Jensen倒希望这家伙出一两次错，可事与愿违，Jared那颗聪明的脑袋瓜恐怕是由一堆精细的零件组装而成的，就算题目难度再大，他也从未有过失误。  
　　  
　　令Jensen不得不承认的是，Jared的确是个数学天才，功课全A，从小拿奖拿到手软，现在更是因为MAA的举荐获得了保送斯坦福大学的机会，前途一片光明，可他总觉得Jared这个家伙是个不折不扣的怪人——他总是顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，穿着条洗到发白的牛仔长裤，坐在椅子上交叉着过长的双腿，埋头于厚重的书本和海量的习题，似乎生活除了那点东西没有半分别的乐趣。而且Jared似乎有点怕他，在与他交谈的时候对方总会有意无意地躲闪着他的视线，接着迅速结束他们之间的话题，仿佛他是什么可怖的洪水猛兽。可是Jensen曾经注意到对方坐在看台上认真看他比赛的身影，注意过对方落在他身上的、过于温柔的眼神，倘若对方真的有那么害怕他，怎么会如此认真地来看他的每一场比赛？这太奇怪，也太蹊跷了，可他不愿意在这样一个怪家伙身上花太多时间，便很快把对方抛在了脑后。  
　　  
　　然而此时此刻，熟悉的场景又重现了——只见Mrs.Holland敲了敲黑板，清脆的声响令他从一片混沌里抬起头，视线落在黑板右侧画着的几何图形上。“Mr.Ackles，现在请你回答一下我现在讲的这一题，”Mrs.Holland清了清嗓子，接着道，“这道题错误率非常高，刚才我已经将解法口述一遍了，让你再重复一次应该不是问题吧？”  
　　  
　　Jensen迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，又将黑板和皱巴巴的试卷各自扫了一边，这才慢悠悠地开口：“很抱歉Mrs.Holland，我想我刚才有点走神……可不可以请您把刚才的题目再讲一遍？”  
　　  
　　“你先坐下吧。”Mrs.Holland板着脸，用手指推了推从鼻梁上面滑下来的眼镜，视线又瞟向讲台下的另一个角落，“那么，Mr.Padalecki，请你来帮Jensen回答一下这个问题。”  
　　  
　　这时Jared从座位上站起来挺直腰杆，瘦高的身材就像棵挺拔的树，Jensen用余光打量着对方的后背，只听见Jared不假思索地答出了第一种方法，顺便还列出了两种更为方便的解法。“这次听清楚了，Mr.Ackles？”老女巫用眼神示意Jared坐下，又将视线移回了手中的试卷，“那么我们继续下一题。”  
　　  
　　Jensen试着聚精会神地去听Mrs.Holland讲解题目，可用不了几分钟他的思绪又会飘到九霄云外，飘到窗外那片溢满欢声笑语的操场上，飘到拉拉队的姑娘们超短裙底下白皙匀称的大腿上。然而考试翻车的沮丧感又将他从神游的状态中拉了回来，让他下定决心一定要把摆在眼前的难题攻破。正当Jensen再次拿起笔在稿纸上写写画画时，他感觉到有一道灼热的视线从斜上方落在他身上，可当他猛地抬起头时，却发现并没有人在看他，而在他的斜上方，那个古怪的数学怪人正用修长的手指转动着手中的笔，双眼凝视着那块写满数学公式的黑板，俨然一副标准的好学生模样。  
　　  
　　盯着对方浓密棕发下冒出来的那截后颈，Jensen脑中突然冒出一个想法——靠自己一个人提高数学成绩对他来说可能比让他拿下橄榄球奥运会金牌还要难，而整个学校没有比Jared更擅长数学的家伙了，在这个方面求助于对方，或许是他现下最好的选择。  
　　  
　　于是他撕下考卷的一角，在上面写了句话，然后揉成团朝对方扔过去——很显然，他的准头不错，对方很快回过了头，弯下腰捡起了自己脚边的那个纸团。Jensen在心里为自己叫了声好，同时看着对方背对着他打开纸团，接着将这张字条夹进了手肘下面的课本里。  
　　  
　　然而令他没有想到的是，对方并没有再回过头看他，而是又将视线挪回了那块冷冰冰的黑板，直到十分钟后下课铃声响起，他才看到对方从座位上再次站起了身。  
　　  
　　只见那只大脚怪径直朝他走来，最后停在他的座位前面——这时他才意识到这家伙真的很高，甚至比他高出了一大截，伫立在他眼前就像座帝国大厦，宽阔的肩膀能够将他的视线全然挡住。  
　　  
　　他听到了对方的声音，像是炎炎夏日里从海滨吹过来的凉风，席卷着水汽与盐分，既清亮又温柔。  
　　  
　　“请问……你找我有什么事吗？”

　　  
　　第三幕

　　  
　　Jared感觉到有什么东西砸在自己肩膀上的时候并没有过多地去在意，只是淡淡地回过头瞟了一眼，看到有个纸团正静静地躺在自己脚边，连想都没多想就将它捡起来拆开，却没想到会是这样一张字条。  
　　  
　　身为数学课代表的他自然认识Jensen的字迹，就算对方的数学作业通常都只写了寥寥几个数字，可他仍然能够准确地将它们辨认出来——这张字条只能出自Jensen之手，除此之外别无他人。可是Jared仍然不敢相信这张字条Jensen是扔给他的，或许他想扔给别人只是碰巧砸到了他肩膀上，又或许他只是一时兴起……绝对是这样，Jared无法停下自己的想法，兴奋之余更加不敢回过头去看对方了，只是一遍遍地在脑中默念着纸条上面的那行小字——“下课有空吗？有点事情想找你聊聊。”  
　　  
　　就像买彩票中了头奖，Jared感觉自己的心仿佛随时都要从胸口跳出来，指间也爬满了虚汗，怎么擦也无法干透。他在脑中模拟着一场谈话，却什么也说不出口，一时之间心急如焚，恨不得立马咬断自己的舌头。碍于矛盾的心理和来自Mrs.Holland的威压，他只能抬起头一动不动地盯着黑板，可当他意识到自己连一个字也没有听进去的时候，他才想到认命。  
　　  
　　Jared向命运屈服了。他决定放弃那番别开生面的开场白，放弃脸上原本应该作出的从容表情，放弃自己心里那些愚蠢的坚持，就这么一步一步走向Jensen——他知道这样的自己在对方眼里可能很滑稽，可能是个不折不扣的蠢蛋，可是这就是最真实的他，紧张，慌乱，局促不安，像只被困在笼子里不停扑腾翅膀的鸟。此刻下课铃在他耳边骤然响起，让他像屁股底下安了弹簧一样“腾”地站起身朝Jensen所在的方向走去，这时的Jensen正在整理课桌，将文学课的课本放在桌面上，当他站在对方面前时，只见Jensen仰着头看着他，身体无意识地往后靠了点。  
　　  
　　自己该不是吓到他了吧？不不不。  
　　  
　　“其实我有个不情之请，Pada……同学。”Jensen显然也在为他“三年以来还是不能记清自己同班同学的姓氏”这个悲惨事实感到羞愧，白皙的脸颊瞬间浮上了一层淡淡的粉色，过于可爱的模样令Jared在心里忍不住尖叫雀跃。  
　　  
　　“Padalecki。”他出言纠正道，同时又勾起一个微笑，“我的姓是不怎么好记，为了避免麻烦你可以直接叫我Jared。”  
　　  
　　“好的，Jared。”Jensen站了起来，Jared微微矮下了身子，他们的目光正好平行，而他们之间的距离也拉近了。 “他可真好看。”Jared忍不住在心里悄悄赞叹着，视线扫过对方肌肤上的每一颗雀斑，每一根金色的汗毛，落在那张红润饱满的嘴唇上，最后望入那双碧绿的大眼睛里。这时Jensen眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛像扇子一般轻颤，随即他的声音响了起来，“这个请求可能要耽误你平常一些时间，倘若你愿意的话，以后我一定会尽全力回报你的，如果你不愿意，也可以随时拒绝。”  
　　  
　　Jared觉得自己一定听错了。  
　　  
　　他伸手揉了揉自己僵硬的脸颊好让自己的面部肌肉不那么紧绷，脑中还在不断回放着对方刚才所说的话。只见对方那张漂亮的脸蛋又凑近了些，鼻尖就快要碰上他的鼻尖，浓密卷翘的睫毛只差一点就要扫上他的肌肤。  
　　  
　　“Jared？听到我说什么了吗？”Jensen的呼吸带着淡淡的薄荷香气，一时之间让他无法思考，只能像个傻瓜一样“唔，唔”地回应着，这时对方突然拉开了距离，将手臂撑在他们两个人之间，“离毕业只有几个月的时间了，趁着最后一段时间我想好好努力一把争取申请一个好大学，可是你知道的，”说到这里，他耸了耸肩膀，“我的数学已经烂到不能用糟糕来形容了，现在能帮我的除了你之外我想不到别的人选，所以……”  
　　  
　　Jared目瞪口呆地盯着对方，圆张的嘴巴已经可以塞下一个鸡蛋了。这对于他来说大概是比买彩票中头奖还要幸运一百倍的事，可是他却因为被突如其来的狂喜冲昏头脑而开不了口。  
　　  
　　“可以吗？”Jensen抬起眼睛直勾勾地看着他，目光无比诚挚，湿漉漉的样子就像绿色油彩在泛起波澜的湖泊里慢慢晕开。Jared感觉自己已经快要晕过去了，仿佛下一秒就要魂游九天，倘若他真的死在今天的话，他一定会让人在他的墓碑上写上：是Jensen Ackles的眼睛把我害死的。  
　　  
　　没有人能够拒绝这样的Jensen，就算是神也不能——于是他鬼使神差地点了头，就此迎来了自己迄今已来的人生中最大的转折点。  
　　  
　　他就要给Jensen，那个存在于他脑中、心底、以及无数个梦境里的Jensen补习数学了，如果这也是一个梦的话，绝对是最美的一个。

　　  
　　第四幕

　　  
　　Jared总觉得自己已经升上了天堂，被动听的仙乐和扇着雪白翅膀的小婴儿包围着——每当班上去阶梯教室上大课的时候，Jensen总会主动坐在他旁边向他请教自己不懂的数学问题，身体有意无意地靠近他，将湿热的呼吸喷洒在他颈窝，而他也会以前所未有的耐心为他一一解答问题，有时候一个题目会重复讲上四五遍。虽然他知道Jensen很聪明（这点从他优秀的自然科学成绩就可以看出来了），接受知识的能力也出类拔萃，可奈何他的数学基础太差，所拥有的知识储备根本不能支撑他完全消化自己所说的知识点，因此对每一个题目的理解都只能达到一知半解的程度。  
　　  
　　“别着急，我们可以慢慢来。”Jared温柔地说，“这道题需要用到我们高一所学的知识，你高一的课本还在吗？下次我可以仔细给你讲讲。”“不，我高一的数学课本早就被我弄丢了，当时我也没有特别在意，毕竟当时上课我从不带课本。”Jensen小声道，“这样没关系吧……我是说，我们不用课本的话？”  
　　  
　　Jared摸着下巴沉思，脑中闪过他做过的几本习题集——那些难度都太大，对现阶段的Jensen提高数学成绩根本没有任何帮助，最适合他的还是最基础的高中课本，要想打好基础，做熟课本上的练习题是最简单有效的途径。可现在他还暂时不想这样直白地告诉Jensen，这样只会削弱对方的自信心，正当他苦恼于怎样向对方作出委婉的表达时，一个绝妙的点子伴随着无限灵光闪进了他的脑中。  
　　  
　　灵感总是来源于山穷水尽的时候，多亏上帝保佑，他想到了这个点子——或许带着一点点私心，可是现在除此之外，他想不到其他更好的办法，于是他停下了咬笔帽的动作，小心翼翼地向自己的梦中情人发出了邀请。  
　　  
　　“呃……如果你不介意的话，这个问题我们可以放学之后慢慢探讨，”Jared说，“你可以到我家去做功课，我房间里有很多用得上的资料，对你的提高很有帮助。”  
　　  
　　此刻Jensen正用那双绿琉璃般的眼睛望着他的侧脸，嘴角上扬成完美的弧度，柔顺的沙金色短发在窗口透进来的阳光下闪着耀眼的光。“这算是邀请吗？”Jensen的声音带着笑意，同时伸出手指戳了戳Jared通红的脸颊，“倒是个不错的提议。”  
　　  
　　Jared感觉自己的呼吸随时都要停止，对方的手指再在他的脸颊上多停留一秒也足以让他致命。他不知道此时自己的眼神究竟是怎样的，可下一秒Jensen很快地缩回了手指，用满怀歉意的语气道：“对不起，刚才我情不自禁就……”“没事。”Jared飞快地低下头，努力使自己看起来不像个白痴，“我们认真听课吧。”  
　　  
　　这时Jensen又向他的手肘下面塞了张纸条，同时转过头来用口型对他说道：  
　　  
　　“我的电话号码。”  
　　  
　　Jared一瞬间想就这样冲出教室在操场上狂奔五百圈。这他妈真是他不敢想，也是他从未想过的。

　　  
　　当Jensen提着包慢悠悠地走出教室看到站在门边的Jared时，他这才想起自己还跟对方有约。原本他已经把Jared的邀请忘得一干二净，正准备去参加校队的例行训练，然而此刻Jared就那么站在他面前朝他微笑，狭长而明亮的绿眼睛像极了一只温顺的小鹿，令人根本无法拒绝。  
　　  
　　“嗨。”Jared抬手抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，看起来有点不好意思，“希望我没有打扰到你。”  
　　  
　　“没，没有，”Jensen连忙否认，手指捏紧了手机坚硬的边缘，脑中已经自动编辑好了发给Chris的短信——今天的训练他大概真的来不了了，因为有更重要的事情在等着他，“都怪我动作太慢，让你久等了。”“久等？不不不，我并没有久等，”Jared的头摇得像只拨浪鼓似的，“我只是比你早出来五分钟，要是等久了我会打电话给你的，我有你的电话号码。”  
　　  
　　这样的Jared令Jensen莫名觉得有些可爱——并不是因为他长得可爱（好吧虽然他承认Jared长得的确挺可爱的），而是因为他身上那些令人惊叹的巨大反差——他很高，身高足有六英尺四英寸，身材修长，骨骼粗大，性格却像一只柔软的泰迪熊，有点笨拙却又讨人喜欢。  
　　  
　　“好吧，”他说着，踱着步子一个人抢先走在了前面，“那我们现在就走吧。”  
　　  
　　Jared的家离学校很近，不到一个街区的距离，只需要走过一条长街就到了。他们两个人一起并肩走着，身体不由自主地拉近距离，却一句话也没有聊起来。这个过程中Jared一直在绞尽脑汁地想着合适的话题，而Jensen一直在找机会做点什么打破尴尬，好在这段路并不长，等到Jared在一栋橡皮红色屋顶的三层房屋面前停下来时，从漂亮的独立院落里窜出来两条毛色油亮的狗狗直接朝Jared脚边扑去。原本有些发窘的Jared立马笑开了花，一边俯下身子揉了揉它们柔软的皮毛一边在嘴里夸赞着“好孩子”，又瞟了一眼Jensen，接着朝它们温柔地说：“这是我的朋友，我的朋友也是你们的朋友，所以你们都要乖乖的，知道了吗？”  
　　  
　　狗狗们很听话地安静了下来，睁着圆圆的眼睛仔细地打量着眼前这个陌生的访客。Jensen看了看它们，又看了看正在逗狗的Jared，绿眼睛弯成了好看的月牙形状：“看来我要对你刮目相看了，伙计。”“Haley和Sadie都是我的宝贝，”Jared笑眯眯地说着，又伸手摸了摸其中一只的头，“它们好像都很喜欢你，这可真少见。”“嗯哼，”Jensen得意地扬起了下巴，半开玩笑地说，“我知道我很有魅力，没有人会不喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　阳光在Jensen的睫毛上面跳动，将他鼻梁上的雀斑染成好看的淡金色，好像铺满眼底的每一道光线都在证明着他有多么喜欢他——是啊，没有人会不喜欢这样的Jensen，当Jared他就在面前被耀眼光芒包围着的时候，他会感觉无论怎么爱他都不为过。  
　　  
　　接着Jared将Jensen请进了里屋，让他享受到了最体贴的招待。Jared的家人们都很热情，Padalecki夫人为他端来了香甜的华夫饼，而Jared的妹妹Megan一直围着他们俩转，就像只活泼的小百灵鸟。等到他来到Jared房间里时，Jensen环视四周，感觉这里与自己想象中的样子有些不一样，在他想象里Jared的房间并没有这么整洁，高高的书架上厚厚的书籍依次摆放，另一个架子上是数不清的奖杯奖状——不止是数学方面的，还有演讲比赛、西洋棋比赛……许许多多不同领域的奖项，足以令他看花眼。这时Jared拉来一条椅子招呼他坐下，从这个角度看他的书桌正对着窗户，金红的光线透过玻璃投射在桌边的一角，在光滑的桌面投下一道闪光的圆弧。  
　　  
　　Jensen看着对方的身影在书架前徘徊，然后取下其中一本放在他面前——是他们高一的课本，有点旧了，不过保存完好。Jared在他旁边坐下来，修长的手指轻轻地翻过书页，仿佛指尖牵引着一股清爽的风发出悦耳的“沙沙”声。“那道题所涉及的知识就在这个章节，要是能全部搞懂就容易办了。”Jared用手指着那串醒目的黑体字，目光在他和书本之间来回滑动，“多项式的解法涉及到各类函数的应用，首先让我们从最基础的几种函数开始……”  
　　  
　　从各方面，甚至是所有方面来说，Jared绝对是个十分优秀的老师。他能够把看似很复杂的理论简单化，用生动浅显的叙述将那些繁琐的定理公理剖析透彻，好像在他的眼中那些冷冰冰的数字符号都成了五线谱上跃动的音符，而那些公式就成了美妙的旋律，只等着他用手指弹奏而出。在Jared耐心的讲解下，大部分的知识Jensen都已经完全理解了，他试着做了做书上的例题，也没有了之前对数学完全抵触的糟糕感觉，只要按着解题步骤一步步来，所有问题都会迎刃而解。写完题目之后，他把练习本递给Jared，满怀期待的模样像极了一个等待糖果的孩子。  
　　  
　　“只错了一题，Jensen，你真的很棒。”Jared用笔圈出错误，在合上笔盖时露出微笑，“作为奖励，让我们休息一下，再去干掉那些烦人的作业吧。”说着，他站起身伸了个大大的懒腰，让自己的四肢和肩膀都舒展开来，随着拉伸动作而不小心朝上卷起的T恤底下露出一小块小麦色的肌肤，却丝毫没有注意到Jensen正在看他——像是第一次见到他那样从上到下地仔细打量着他，似乎迫切地想要重新认识他一样。“说老实话，Jared，”他在说话的时候半眯着眼睛，窗外的灯火一点点漏进他眼里，“以前的我总觉得你是个不好相处的家伙——古板的书呆子，老师的乖宝宝，而且总像是在躲着我，我还以为你讨厌我呢……”  
　　  
　　Jared的表情瞬间僵住了，就像张僵硬的面具盖在脸上。  
　　  
　　“你就是那个让我第一次对自己的魅力产生怀疑的人。”Jensen愉快地笑出了声，将双手枕在了脑后，“可现在事实证明我的确天下无敌。”  
　　  
　　他的笑容漂亮得令人目眩，一瞬间让Jared感觉所有词语都显得苍白无力。Jared不安绞着手指，正努力将视线移向别处，却感觉对方的身体又贴近了点，那张丰润柔软的嘴唇似乎就在眼前。“对了，其实一直有一个问题挺让我好奇的，”他的呼吸里还是带着好闻的薄荷香气，温暖而美好，“你的生活除了这些……呃……数学之类的东西，还有什么其他能让你着迷的事物吗？”  
　　  
　　就像喉咙里被塞了团棉花，舌头被开水烫到，强烈的心理暗示让Jared顿时又变回当初那副支支吾吾的模样，羞赧的颜色在他脸颊上慢慢晕开。他深深吸气，握紧拳头，说出一串准确却又不完整的答案。  
　　  
　　我喜欢巧妙的棋局，康德的学说，精密的代码，抑扬顿挫的短句。  
　　  
　　我喜欢你。  
　　  
　　我最喜欢的还是你。  
　　  
　　只不过后半句还没有说出口，便被他一层一层地裹进了内心深处。如果可以的话，他希望对方永远也不要知道。

　　  
　　第五幕

　　  
　　最近班上发生了两件大事：第一，Jensen Ackles终于开始认真听数学课了；第二，Jensen Ackles居然和Jared Padalecki成为了好朋友。  
　　  
　　在其他人眼里，平常这两个人根本毫无交集，甚至不像同一个世界的人。如果说Jensen是光芒耀眼的阿波罗，那Jared一定是久居冥府的哈迪斯，似乎上帝把所有完全不同的特质各自分给了这样两个人，就像白昼与黑夜，南极与北极，永远都没有重合的一天。这样两个毫无共同点的男孩凑在一起，倒让班上一些原本一成不变的事物起了变化，仿佛打破了以往被证明准确无误的惯性定律——比如Jared改变了一贯的着装，清爽干净的模样吸引了不少女生的注意；而Jensen的数学分数有了质的飞跃，这显然是Jared的功劳。  
　　  
　　他们在互相影响，就像月亮的引力将潮汐推向浅滩，零星的火苗引燃空阔的荒野，难以控制，势不可挡。  
　　

　　时间伴随着柠檬苏打水的清爽香气步入了五月，空气被阳光和高温熬成了浓稠的蜜糖，金色的细雨从树梢上滴落，洗亮了庭院里深紫色的葡萄。窗外有几只蝉过早地醒来了，已经从地面上破土而出，挂在高高的香樟树上扑腾着透明的翅膀发出响亮而聒噪的虫鸣。此时Jensen正撑着下巴有些出神地望着窗外，脑中空空地犹如落满一地的蝉蜕——他不知道应该怎样去决定自己的未来，就像在小心翼翼地剥去糖果的糖衣，不到那一刻永远也不会知道下一颗会是什么味道。许许多多的选择摆在他眼前让他手足无措，而每一个选择都会直接影响到他以后的人生——或许他会选择留在这片熟悉的土地上陪伴自己的家人，每个星期两个小时车程，总能恰好赶上饭点；或许他会选择去自己一直以来心驰神往的加州，那里有着他想要的一切——最自由的氛围，最优越的资源，最纯粹的体育精神，能够帮他更好地实现梦想，他甚至能够随时去找Jared……  
　　  
　　Jared。这个名字犹如一场飓风突然席卷了他的大脑，令他自己也感觉莫名其妙。他第一个想起的不是他的最佳拍档Chris，也不是他的头号损友Steve，更不是那个漂亮的拉拉队长Danneel，偏偏是Jared，那个聪明过头却又笨拙可爱的家伙，他最新的朋友，也是他最特别的朋友，而他已经有好几天没有见过对方了。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道现在Jared正在纽约参加一场全国性的数学竞赛，那场竞赛对他的意义亦是十分重大——Jared现在处在准备材料的最后阶段，要是审核通过，等到秋天他便能正式成为斯坦福数学系的大一新生了，虽然现在这对于Jared来说已经算是板上钉钉的事情，但拿下这个奖不仅能丰富他的履历，还能为他的将来铺设更平坦更宽阔的道路。Jensen知道Jared所做的每一个决定都必然经过了深思熟虑，也相信他从来不会做没有把握的事情，可望着课桌上的数学课本，他会不受控制地想到Jared，想到他狭长的绿眼睛和薄唇勾起的温暖笑容。  
　　  
　　Jensen这才意识到他已经在Jared的帮助下补习了两个月数学，而他也早已经习惯了对方的存在。Jared总会在平常的空闲时间里和他凑在一起学习，为他解答所有难题，并耐心地指引他找到正确答案。而他的进步也是显而易见的，短短两个月的时间，他终于在最近一次数学测验中拿到了B，这虽然没有达到他的最终目标，却着实是一次不小的进步，这不仅让他看到了自己的潜能，也让他对下个月即将到来的考试有了更多信心。为此Jensen对Jared满怀感激，也摆正了对方在自己心中的位置——他们或许会成为一辈子的好朋友，如果Jared愿意的话，他会参与到对方人生中更多的事件中去。  
　　  
　　可现在他开始质疑起了自己的想法。当对方不在的时候，他会下意识地在周围寻找对方的身影，会一次又一次地抬眼望向右上角那张空着座位，会陷入泥沼般的失落里无法脱身——这种感觉不曾出现在过往的任何时候，就连他最好的朋友Chris曾经有一段时间因为负伤不能来校队训练他也只是表达了应有的关心，然而此时此刻他迫切想见到对方，想听到对方的声音，想看到对方的笑容，想和对方一起破解自己无法下笔的难题。他还记得上周末Jared做过的承诺——他会在今天放学之后去Jensen家给他讲解他最不擅长的几何问题，可现在看来，Jared赴约的可能性几乎为零。  
　　  
　　他正在另一个城市，他不会准时出现，而自己对此不应该抱有任何希望，可是他却无法控制自己不去想着对方——后知后觉的Jensen不敢确定这种想念源于何处，可让他确定的是，Jared对于他来说或许比他自己所认为的更为重要。  
　　  
　　或许至关重要。  
　　  
　　望着面前做完一半的习题，手中的笔敲击着纸张，Jensen感觉头晕目眩，窗外毒辣的阳光烧灼着他的眼球，他扔下笔，伸手捂紧了胀痛的太阳穴，视线在他眼中像一块碎裂的磨砂玻璃，让他再也无法专注于手肘下的白纸铅字。

　　  
　　放学之后，Jensen将桌面上的课本与笔记一件一件放进书包，正拉上拉链准备提包走人，这时他抬起头，瞥见右上角的桌椅仍然空空荡荡，让他只能迅速收回视线。他背着包走出教室，这时口袋里的手机突然响了起来，是一条来自Danneel的新短信，说是和他顺路不如两个人一起回家。Jensen很快答应，低头回完短信后，只见那个红发的漂亮女孩就站在楼道口朝他微笑，白色百褶裙下的修长双腿线条完美流畅，被阳光晒成恰到好处的蜜色，可此刻的Jensen却无心欣赏。  
　　  
　　“嗨，Jensen。”她将自己柔顺的红发拨到耳后，修剪整齐的指甲闪着莹润的光，“果然绅士从来不让淑女久等。”Jensen朝她挤出一个勉强的微笑，却见对方将笑容慢慢收敛了起来，取而代之的是满眼的关切，“你看起来似乎不太开心，发生了什么？”“我没事，Danni，”Jensen摇了摇头，故作轻松地说道，“只是……有点累。”“虽然用功是好事，但你也别太拼命了，”Danneel温和地说，“要是有什么烦心事你也可以随时向我倾诉，我愿意当你的树洞。”“谢谢你。”Jensen感激地看着Danneel，一丝愧疚感从心底慢慢浮上来犹如从水面上绽开的泡沫——他知道Danneel想要替他排忧解难，可是现在连他自己也不知道自己究竟是怎么了。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么样，打起精神来，好吗？”Danneel笑得像个天使，柔和的光线在她明亮的棕色眼睛里渐渐溶解。她是那么的好，不仅活泼美丽，还是如此善解人意，倘若有谁能够有幸与她交往，那一定是上辈子拯救了宇宙。此时Jensen却不敢直视Danneel的眼睛，他不想被人看穿内心的真实想法，更不想被对方识破自己脆弱的一面，可Danneel足够敏锐也足够了解Jensen，就算只是细微的表情变化，她也能轻易猜测到对方的所思所想。  
　　  
　　他们一起穿过空阔的走廊，一个个巨大的窗格将夕阳割裂成金红色的碎片，可是周围很安静，Jensen也很安静。往常的他喜欢和她谈论一些有趣的事，一些在校队训练发生的事，神采飞扬的样子耀眼到连阳光都黯淡。只是现在他低垂着眼眸，仍旧一脸心事重重，视线飘忽不定，怅然若失的模样就像把什么东西遗失了——Danneel熟悉这个表情，这个表情曾经出现在很多人的脸上，就像失去莎莉的哈利（注1），拒绝达西先生求婚的伊丽莎白——她看过的爱情小说和电影已经够多了，多到连着讲几天几夜也讲不完，可现在令她在意的不是这些，而是眼前这个充满魅力的家伙的大麻烦。  
　　  
　　Jensen显然自己也不明白，他太过迟钝了，在感情方面就像个晚熟的孩子——或许这一点也是Danneel当初没有选择Jensen的最主要原因。Jensen虽然高大英俊活力四射，走到哪里都是众人视线的焦点，却从来没有谈过一场真正的恋爱——这说出去或许令人难以置信，可事实就是如此，Jensen需要不是助推器，而是一把钥匙。  
　　  
　　出于一个真诚朋友的应尽义务，她倒不介意为对方指引一条明路。虽然她不知道被Jensen喜欢着的那个幸运家伙究竟是谁，但她可以肯定所有人都会嫉妒。  
　　  
　　于是她叫住了Jensen，向她的漂亮朋友提出了一个足以改变对方命运的忠告。  
　　  
　　“遵从你自己的心吧，cowboy。”她伸手拍了拍Jensen结实的胸脯，脸上的笑容比以往任何时候都要明艳动人，“别让自己等太久了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，就像平静的海面上洒落了一网幽绿的星星，神秘而缄默，在血红的夕光下涌流无尽。

　　  
　　第六幕

　　  
　　在与Danneel告别之后，Jensen几乎是狂奔回家的，当他带着满身的汗精疲力竭地倒在床上时，脑中跳出的第一个想法是掏出手机给Jared打个电话问声好——他实在太想听到Jared的声音了，仿佛脑中一直有个朦胧的暗示在提醒他，驱使他这样做。双眼直视着手机屏幕，Jensen的手指在上面滑动，掠过通讯录里一连串五花八门的头像，最终停留在Jared的头像上——那张照片是他趁对方不注意的时候偷偷拍的，照片里的男孩目光低垂，修长的手指撑着脸侧，神情专注而认真，正握着笔对付着一道数学难题。在他按下的那一瞬间，电话接通了，伴随着循环往复的铃音他的心也提到了嗓子眼，身体也不自觉地在床上翻来覆去，然而令他怎么也没有想到的是，他隐隐约约地听到了一个旋律，似乎就从不远处传来——  
　　  
　　是Jared最喜欢的Viva La Vida。Jensen敢打赌Jared没事就会哼哼这首歌的旋律，并且将他的手机铃声也设成了这个。这时他听到窗户那边传来了响动，听声音像是有人在拍打他的窗户，他走过去拉开窗帘，只见Jared靠在他房间的阳台上，右手按下了手机的接听键，正微笑着朝他越走越近。  
　　  
　　一瞬间Jensen真以为Jared Padalecki的真实身份是Clark Kent，白天只是《星球日报》编辑部里一个不起眼的小记者，晚上就变成了惩恶扬善无所不能的超人，运用着他的飞行能力穿过几千公里的远程距离从遥远的纽约飞到了他的身边。他打开了落地窗的防护锁，将两扇窗户徐徐拉开，Jared就这么如此真实地站在他眼前，腋下夹着一本数学课本，金绿色的狭长眼眸盈满笑意，像极了一只温顺乖巧的金毛犬。  
　　  
　　“我是在做梦吗？”Jensen眨了眨眼，愣了半晌才憋出这个可笑的提问——他大概是在问自己，可Jared抢先一步替他回答了：“咱们不是说好了今天要补课吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是你现在应该在纽约，而不是……”  
　　  
　　“飞机临时故障需要检修，航班取消了。”Jared耸了耸肩，“我在机场打电话跟航空公司大吵了一架，可是这样无济于事，我注定错过比赛，这是无论怎样也改变不了的事实。”  
　　  
　　“真是太可惜了。”Jensen惋惜地说着，伸手拍了拍Jared宽阔的肩膀，却见Jared仍然微笑，双眼之间全无难过的神色。  
　　  
　　“或许……也不是件那么糟糕的事，所以我才会在这里。”Jared将课本放在书桌上，又回过头来望着Jensen，“好了，让我们开始吧。”  
　　  
　　“等等，你在这里待了多久了？”Jensen一脸诧异地望着他的伙伴，下巴都快要掉到地上去了，“我回家的时候都没有看到你。”  
　　  
　　“大概……半个多小时吧？”Jared摸着下巴仔细回想，“你家一个人没有，我就只能爬窗进来啦。这也算一个惊喜，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“蠢蛋。”Jensen冷哼着，白皙的脸颊腾地一下红了个遍，“Jared Padalecki，你真是蠢得无药可救了。”

　　  
　　解决了几道令Jensen想破脑袋也没有想明白的题目后，Jensen下了趟楼从冰箱里取出了一大盒昨天冰好的牛奶雪糕打算和Jared一起分享，心里祈祷着他的妹妹Mackenzie不会怪罪于他，Jensen捧着盒子很快跑上了楼。开门的那一瞬间，Jared很快注意到了他手里的宝贝，瞬间开始两眼放光——很少有人知道他是个嗜甜如命的家伙，连Jensen也不例外，可现在他很快将这个特点在对方面前暴露无遗，眼巴巴望着Jensen的样子就像个馋嘴的小男孩。“我喜欢这个！”Jared舔着嘴唇说道，“你总会给人带来惊喜，Jensen，现在我都想不到用什么词来夸你了。”在他拥有核弹级杀伤力的眼神攻势下，Jensen分了Jared五根，给自己留了两根，两个人坐在地板上一口一口咬着嘴边的雪糕，Jared却一直无法将视线从Jensen的嘴唇上移开。  
　　  
　　他敢保证Jensen吃雪糕的方式绝对是自己所见过最特别的，微微伸出湿润的粉红色舌尖舔着雪糕的表面，令他脑中闪过无数个电脑硬盘里的画面——那必然是Jensen Ackles的专利，除了他之外还有谁会那样去舔雪糕，将牛奶弄得满嘴都是？Jared感觉自己被逼到了崩溃的边缘，脑中只剩下了对方被染成白色的嘴唇和舌头。他重重地吞咽了一下以此掩饰自己的心虚，却不小心瞥见雪糕下半部分有一块已经快要融化了，半融状的乳状物在边缘摇摇欲坠，可Jensen依然执着地舔着上面那截直到它们在舌尖上全部化开，似乎在刻意跟那截雪糕过意不去。  
　　  
　　Jared尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，将棍子上的最后一块雪糕咬下来，可这时他却没有想到自己渴望发生却也害怕发生的一幕会在他眼前戏剧性地上演——一大滴完全化掉的雪糕滴在了Jensen裸露的皮肤上，更准确的是在他解开的第三颗衬衫纽扣上方，大敞的领口以下，在柔和的光线里闪着光。  
　　  
　　比这更戏剧性的是Jared的反应，原本他以为事情不会发展到这一步的——当他反应过来的时候Jensen正躺在他身下瞪大眼睛望着他，胸膛起伏嘴唇微张，敞开的领口也被扯乱了，露出一大片白皙光滑的肌肤。“对不起……”Jared立马放开了Jensen，一边后退一边语无伦次地道歉，“我不知道……对不起……”他的表情看起来就像是搞砸了一切，事实也的确如此，是他亲手将自己与Jensen之间建立起来的好友关系全部毁于一旦，他们以后说不定连普通朋友都做不成，更别提什么进一步发展了——虽然Jared从来没有对此抱有什么期望，他知道Jensen和他不一样，有着令人艳羡的漂亮女友和数不尽的狂热追求者，而他只是最为普通的其中之一，或许连其中之一都不算……正当他控制不住去胡思乱想时，他感觉到有什么温热的东西贴上了他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　——是Jensen的手指，柔软饱满的指腹陷进他的肌肤，正摩挲着他突出的颧骨，与此同时他看到Jensen的嘴唇离他更近了，那抹水润透亮的鲜红就在他眼前摇晃，令他一时之间无法思考。“我的上帝啊。”他暗自喟叹着不敢叫出声，只能发出低低的抽气声，而那双手已经顺着他的轮廓线条滑向了他瘦削的下颌。  
　　  
　　“别动。”他听到Jensen在他耳边低声命令，湿润的呼吸就像微风拂过水面带起微澜。那一瞬间Jared感觉自己的身体真的无法动弹，就像被施了咒，就连嘴唇成了两块冰冷的石头——可是触觉还在，嗅觉也还在，他闻到牛奶雪糕的奶香正随着一个柔软的物体在他的唇瓣上化开——那两点明亮的榛绿在这个瞬间消失了，犹如光芒四射的南十字星被白昼吞噬，取而代之的对方蝶翼般的睫毛。Jensen闭上了眼睛，而他的嘴唇正紧压在他的嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　这就是永恒的一瞬，是Jared千百个梦境里一直等待的时刻，可是他从来没有想过这个瞬间会在此刻毫无征兆地发生，令他手足无措甚至不知道该怎样回应。  
　　  
　　他应该从后面抱住Jensen吗？还是应该伸出舌头？Jared脑子里一团浆糊，以往在色情杂志和成人网站里学到的技巧也被他忘得一干二净，然而Jensen也好不到哪去——他们的胸膛靠在一起，Jared能够听到他的心跳，大肆轰鸣，几乎占据了他的全部听力。  
　　  
　　就在他以为自己的血管脆性减弱到临界点时，Jensen的嘴唇离开了。他看到他的男孩无力地跌坐在地板上大口大口地喘息着，湿润的绿眼睛眨了眨，又眨了眨，这才用细不可闻的声音小心翼翼地问道：“你喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared感觉这一定是梦，这是梦里才有的场景，Jensen主动吻了他，为的只是取悦他而已。他想要大声对Jensen说出“喜欢，我简直喜欢得要命”以此纪念他生命中如此重要的时刻，身体却驱使着他主动上前再次压倒了Jensen，将舌头再次送进他的嘴里舔过那些或坚硬或柔软的部分——这次他一定不会出错了，他知道。

　　  
　　第七幕

　　  
　　“你是不是喜欢我？”  
　　  
　　Jensen问出这个问题的时候有些害羞，脸颊通红，像极了融进牛奶里的草莓果酱，Jared吻住他的嘴唇，并不温存，反而带着令人兴奋的粗暴，正一分一寸地占据着他的所有。Jensen从来没有想过Jared在这种时候会与平常判若两人，从一只毛茸茸的泰迪熊变成了一匹凶狠的狼，在接吻的时候总会贪婪攥住他的呼吸，仔细品尝他嘴唇上细小的纹路中隐藏的甜美滋味——不过他必须承认，他有点，或许是真的很喜欢这样。  
　　  
　　“是的。”Jared感觉每一句回答都在狠狠地敲击着他的心脏，仿佛有一大群狂热的吉普赛人在他的心尖上狂舞，“是的，从高一第一眼见到你的时候就开始了。”  
　　  
　　“哇……看来我是真的超有魅力，”Jensen轻轻地笑着，手指穿过Jared深棕色的发丝一遍遍地梳弄，同时用下身有一下没一下地朝前蹭着他的腿间，“所以恭喜你成为了成千上万的人中那个最惹人嫉妒的幸运儿，我是你的了。”  
　　  
　　Jared能够明显地感觉到Jensen的阴茎正顶着他的下腹，而他自己比对方更快，早就变得像石头一样硬了，正在紧绷的裤裆里尴尬地肿胀着。他有些紧张的吞了吞口水，闭上通红的双眼，却没想到对方的手指就那么突然地出现了——正焦急地解着他裤裆上的拉链，将那根坚硬如铁的阴茎从敞开的裤缝里解放出来。“想要看看它。”Jensen低下头，嘴角溢出一个狡黠的微笑，又在看到它的真面目时转变成了由衷的惊叹，“天哪……看来我真是各种程度上都低估你了，Jared。”说着，他也将自己的那根放了出来，让它们的顶端抵在一起，一下一下地摩擦，嘴里仍然在不停地念叨着，“上帝真他妈不公平，不仅给了你一个这么聪明的脑袋，还给了你一个巨大的老二。”  
　　  
　　这种时候Jensen还不忘记用手指丈量它的长度，并用手掌包裹住它勃起的前端，指腹揉搓着分外柔软的一块。看着他为此如此执着的模样，Jared忍不住笑出了声，却被对方凑过来咬住了下巴。“你这蠢蛋。”他感觉到Jensen的牙齿从他的肌肤上轻轻刮过去，接着蹭了蹭他的脸颊，他的鼻尖，最后再度吻上他的嘴唇将那些愉快的笑声全都封住，像只顽皮的小猫一样舔着他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Jared想把Jensen拽进另一个吻里，却被对方趁他不注意反压过来跨上身体，用紧实挺翘的臀部压在他的阴茎上轻轻地蹭着。“Shhh，你一直想要这个，对不对？”Jensen的眼睛亮亮的，其中的那抹绿色鲜艳美丽到令他无法抗拒，让他情不自禁地伸手握住那两瓣惹火的屁股，手指隔着轻薄的布料揉捏着柔软的臀肉，而跨坐在他的四分卫显然很享受他的爱抚，在他触碰他的时候发出细密而甜美的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Jared的确想要，想要到发疯，以至于平常在做梦的时候为此流了点口水。不过他不打算告诉Jensen，这太羞耻了，肯定会成为伴随他一生的笑柄。然而Jensen已经对他的眼神心领神会，就如他所期望的那样沿着他的身体慢慢下滑，手指掠过他的胸膛，他的小腹，然后再次握住他的阴茎上下撸动。与此同时凑近它的是Jensen的嘴唇，湿润而饱满，正小心翼翼地触碰着它的前端——这样的Jensen与梦中的他完全不一样，梦中Jensen是个火辣的口交高手，过于灵活的舌头就像被赋予了魔力，总能让他在两三分钟之内射在自己嘴里，可眼前的Jensen正张开嘴唇将他的阴茎一点点包裹，并生涩地学着A片里的女主角那样上下吞吐，脸颊胀红，白到透明的肌肤底下青筋暴起，像条脱水的鱼一样无声弹跳。他这副样子看起来太勉强了，Jared想让他停下来，却被吞得更深了点——Jensen更努力地吸吮着他，舌头混着唾液发出湿漉的水声，让他的阴茎在自己嘴里不住地抽动，品尝到更多的苦涩和咸味。  
　　  
　　“够、够了。”Jared在射精的时候揪紧了Jensen的头发，让那些短短的沙金色发丝从他的指缝间冒出来，这时Jensen停下了吞吐的动作，抬起头来朝他露出一个满足的笑容，接着抬起手背擦了擦溢出精液的嘴角。“感觉好吗？”他凑过来吻了吻Jared的嘴唇，脸上又红了几分，“我看很多人都喜欢这样做……我……我就想试试看。”“你做得很棒，宝贝。”Jared抬手拍了拍Jensen滚烫的脸颊，“只不过你要是不喜欢的话，就不要再勉强自己了。”“不……我是说我其实还挺喜欢的，”Jensen害羞地刮了刮脸，又将身体前倾压在他身上，“不过你要给更多机会让我练习才行。”  
　　  
　　Jared完全没有想到Jensen会这样回答，这超过了他所有的幻想，超过他所有的梦境，只留下Jensen最真实的样子——一个腼腆的、害羞的大男孩，像天使一样卸下全身的光环来到他的身边，并不完美，并不光芒四射，却是他最喜欢的模样。  
　　  
　　这样的Jensen只属于他，只有他能看见——想到这里Jared就忍不住在心里为自己欢兴雀跃，想告诉全世界Jensen是他的，也只能是他的。  
　　  
　　每一次亲吻都只会让Jared满溢在胸口的爱又加深几分，就像河流注入无尽的海洋。他让Jensen的身体在他的手掌底下变得绵软，然后再次翻过身将他压在身下。手指因为紧张而变得笨拙，他伸直手臂，一粒一粒地解着Jensen胸前的衬衫纽扣，再像拆礼物包装纸一样将它剥落——展现在他眼前的是一具完美的肉体，手臂和肩膀因为常年运动被晒成好看的小麦色，让那些遮蔽在衣物之下的肌肤显得分外苍白，如同雪白的海沫，看起来柔软而脆弱。他的胸腹和四肢上覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉，每一根流畅的线条都犹如神造，让他的身体看起来既不过分健壮又不过分瘦削。Jared知道那些结实的肌群底下蕴含着怎样的力量，能让Jensen驰骋赛场无往不利，可此时此刻它们就在他的手掌底下，贴合着他的掌纹，在他的抚摸下牵紧又放松。这时Jensen伸出手来将他身上的T恤飞快地脱下来扔在一边，紧接着是他脱到一半的牛仔裤和内裤，他也不甘示弱，抬手就脱掉了挂在Jensen屁股上的长裤，两个男孩在夏日里凉爽的地板上滚到一起，肌肤相贴四肢交缠，汗液在他们周围蒸发消散，只剩下急促的喘息声回荡在空气里。  
　　  
　　最终Jared还是夺回了主导权，再次压在了Jensen身上。他的手臂撑在Jensen两侧，宽阔的肩膀几乎能够完全覆盖住对方，丰密的发丝掠过对方的脸颊，紧接着将嘴唇埋进对方的肌肤，以他能够做到的最温柔的方式吻过那些肉眼可见的蜜色雀斑，再慢慢地滑到Jensen的喉咙上，细细啃咬着圆润而饱满的喉结。Jensen发出一声满足的、小声的呻吟，有些难耐地扭动胯部将前液蹭到Jared光裸的小腹和大腿上，张开双腿主动缠上Jared精瘦的腰，同时伸出双臂箍住他的脖颈，将自己的身体往Jared的方向送过去，好让他们贴得更近更紧密。Jared识破了他的这些小动作，就这样圈着他，圈着他不让他化了碎了或者从他指缝间溜走。他们彼此之间递上一个又一个亲吻，在亲吻的间隙里Jared品尝过Jensen的每一寸肌肤，手指滑过臀部上紧实的肌肉找到那隐秘的所在——Jensen的身体微微颤抖着，牵引着邀请着，拉着他向后倒去。他的肌肤带着牛奶和汗液的气味，温暖紧致，光滑如同绸缎，超越所有关于他的生动想象，让Jared只想沉沦下去，动用自己身上的每一个细胞去品尝他的全部秘密。  
　　  
　　Jared的手指伸进去了一根，甚至更多更多根，从内到外扩充着粉红色的穴口，将黏腻的前液涂抹在紧致的内壁上。他的动作生涩，谨慎而小心，好像生怕一不小心就弄伤了对方，在对方缓缓摆动臀部的时候轻声问着“痛不痛”。这对于他来说有点儿奇怪，就像自己成了个娇滴滴的女孩，被对方小心翼翼地保护着——他有点不满现状，想要Jared将他完全打开，填满，在对方伸进下根手指的时候乞求着更多。在此之前他还没有被这样进入过，更没有人进到如此深的地方，腺体被戳刺的酥麻感觉让他的精液飞溅在自己小腹上，顺着大腿根滑下来，胶着在他与Jared之间湿黏一片。他的眼睛再次望向Jared时已经难以聚焦，点点泪光在他的眼眶下闪动，如同翠绿湖泊上蒙着薄雾，漆黑天幕上坠落了星辰，这时Jared握紧了他沾满汗水的臀部，将自己送入了他体内。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道Jared有个巨大的老二，想象过将它放进自己身体里的感觉，却没想到会比自己想象中更加夸张，毫无征兆的进入几乎要将他劈成两半，让他无可遏制地带着哭腔尖叫出声。他能感觉对方的性器正在他体内膨胀摩擦，在一次次撞击中进得更深，无边的刺激和快感几乎要将他的五脏六腑翻转过来，让他的身体就像成了个空空的袋子，只有在Jared的操弄下才能变得完整。Jared接住他，让他深深坠入自己怀里碎成一片一片，又温柔地亲吻着他，将他一片一片地黏回去，当他在他体内高潮的时候，Jared深深地吻上他的嘴唇，在舔舐着他美妙的唇线时喃喃低语。那是一个魔咒，一个足以将Jensen束缚一生的魔咒，也是Jared在自己短暂的十七年生涯里第一次这样许诺。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，”他说，“我会永远爱你，Jensen。”  
　　  
　　他的男巫或许将这个咒语刻在了他的骨头上，让他不受控制地落下泪来。“我知道了，傻瓜。”作为回应，他将那些丢脸的眼泪蹭到了Jared肩膀上，像个小孩子一样撅起嘴说道，“只是记住，我还没对你说‘我爱你’。”  
　　  
　　而Jared知道他会的。

　　  
　　第八幕

　　  
　　自此之后，Jared和Jensen放学后的时间安排变得丰富了起来，Jared照样给Jensen补习数学，只不过他们之间的距离从相隔一张课桌变得更近了。Jensen喜欢坐在他的腿上慢慢晃动臀部，让Jared的勃起卡在他的臀缝间，像故意挑逗一般的摩擦着对方的胯部。在他能够完整而准确地解决题目时，Jared会给他奖励——通常是一个吻或者一个口交（Jensen酷爱这个，而Jared查阅了更多的资料来取悦他的男友），而当他忘掉一道题目必要的公式或者定理时，Jared则会给他惩罚——在这方面Jared有专属特权，他会将下巴搁在他肩膀上狠狠咬他的耳垂，在他想要的时候撩拨但就是不进入他，而在必要的时候他还会用上一串拉珠，将它们由小到大依次推入湿润的小穴，直到Jensen完全记牢才肯罢休。  
　　  
　　或许是因为Jared的耐心，或许是因为Jensen的努力，或许是因为他们之间奇妙的推动力，Jensen的数学已经不再是他的负担。他在短短半年内完成的重大飞跃足以令任何一个人惊叹不已，甚至有许多为此困扰的同学来找他请教学习方法，他暗暗在心里给自己总结了一番，不禁将内心的甜蜜表现在了脸上，这时的Jared像是和他有心灵感应一般转过头来朝他微笑。  
　　  
　　首先，你得有个数学很好的朋友。他会尽自己所能去帮你。  
　　  
　　其次，你得有个天才一样的男朋友。他必须很爱你，而你不能辜负他的期望。  
　　  
　　为了Jared，Jensen做到了，他申请到了加州大学伯克利分校，那里距离Palo alto不过一个小时左右的车程。他们在附近租了一所房子，让Jared带上他的狗狗们，两个人住在一起，一起做饭、打扫、打游戏、漫无休止地做爱。他会邀请Jared去看他的球赛，看着看台上的男友更加拼命地努力进球——毕竟他还欠对方一个总冠军呢，他可不想让对方失望。  
　　  
　　或许几年之后他们会在加州登记结婚，领养孩子，组建家庭——所有所有他想要的一切，都只不过是源于当初自己扔的一张字条而已。当他们的心贴得很近的时候，他们会听见彼此的心跳声，是他一直铭刻在自己记忆里的节奏，在血肉之下，在咫尺之间。  
　　  
　　那时，他将会大方地承认自己究竟有多么爱他，在任何时候。  
　　  
　　-FIN-

　　  
　　【注1】：原梗来自一部80年代经典爱情电影当哈利遇见莎莉。


End file.
